This invention relates to a halo crown having positionally adjustably elements capable of being fitted into a plurality of positions in multiple dimensions.
Halo crowns are used to stabilize the cervical region of the spine and comprise an arch which encircles at least a portion of the skull and pins for attaching the arch to the skull. Typically, halo crowns are provided in a variety of sizes to accommodate varying skull sizes.
A medical halo according to the present invention provides enhanced adjustability over prior halos. It comprises an elongated first arch shaped to generally extend about a portion of the periphery of an individual""s head and to lie in laterally spaced relation thereto. At least one leg extends posteriorly from the first arch and over a posterior portion of the individual""s head. The leg is moveable along a first axis having a posterior-anterior component. At least one contact member is provided on the leg. Preferably, the contact member is a pin clamp.
The leg preferably comprises a first portion extending posteriorly from and slidably attached to the first arch and a second portion depending inferiorly from the first portion. Preferably, the second portion also extends medially and also extends inferiorly with the first axis also having a posterior-inferior component. Preferably, the first axis also has a medial-lateral component.
Preferably, movement of the first portion along the first axis in one direction moves the second portion inferiorly, posteriorly and laterally, and movement of the first portion along the first axis in an opposite direction moves the second portion superiorly, anteriorly and medially.
A positioning pad can be provided on the first arch and preferably is elastomeric and shaped to elastically fit onto the first arch.
A second arch can be provided which is connected to the first arch and out of planar relationship with the first arch to provide rigidity to the first arch.
Preferably, the first arch is injection molded.
Preferably, the first arch comprises at least one channel formed therein with at least a portion of the leg slideably disposed within the channel.
Preferably, the halo has two legs.
Preferably, the halo has at least one slideable member slideably affixed to the first arch and bearing a contact member, such as a pin clamp. The first arch and the slideable member preferably have complimentary interlocking shapes such that the slideable member is slideable along the first arch yet can not rotate around the first arch.
Preferably, the slideable member can be affixed to the first arch after the medical halo has been installed on the individual""s head. One way in which this can be accomplished is to provide the slideable member in a first section and a second section which are separable from one another.